what if?
by corpsepartyfan
Summary: what if satoshi yuka and naomi died instead of yui sensei, mayu and morishige... how will their lives be? mayu and morishige have to help the others over come their nightmares. yoshiki will be there for everyone just like they were for him, while doing that he tries to steal the heart of ayumi. yui sensei is down because the lost of her students until she meets an old friend
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me again with a new story.**

**Morishige, mayu, yoshiki, ayumi and yui sensei are alive.**

**So first chap is about how they survived and how the other died.**

**Chapter 1 : getting out with….**

_Mayu survives._

"please let go of that girl… let go of suzumoto…" ayumi begged.

The ghost kids dissapeared and mayu fell to the ground.

Mayu panted.

"Suzumoto! You okay!?" yoshiki asked helping her up.

Mayu coughed and said. "Yeah… can we go away now…?"

"Yeah let's go…" ayumi said and left the room.

_Morishige and mayu united._

"Kishinuma…? Class rep…?" morishige asked.

"Morishige!" the both said happy.

"Shige-nii!" mayu yelled and ran over to him.

"Mayu!" he said and hugged her.

They were finnaly reunited.

They explained morishige how to get out. So with that the four went futher to escape.

_Naomi dies._

"naomi! Hang in there!" satoshi yelled with naomi on his shoulders, He found her with a noose around her neck. He grabbed a bucket and stood on it… unfortunately the bucket snapped under their weight. Satoshi was sad and blamed him self for the death of Naomi.

He also saw his other friend shinohara dead… hanging in a bathroom stall

_Yuka's and satoshi's death_.

"Yuka!" satoshi yelled barging into the room.

He saw yuka lying on a table with a guy he never saw before.

"onii-chan!" yuka cried.

The guy walked over to satoshi with a knife in his hand.

Yuka could only watch as her big brother was being stabbed to death.

"onii-chan…" yuka whispered.

"ONII-CHAN!" she cried… the guy with the knife now walked over to yuka and laughed.

_Saving yui sensei_

"yui sensei! Hang in there!" mayu and Ayumi yelled as they saw their teacher almost falling.

"Shinozaki! Suzumoto! Get out! Morishige and I will handle this!" yoshiki yelled while grabbing yui sensei hand.

"Yes quikly!" morishige yelled grabbing yui sensei other hand.

Ayumi and mayu nodded and ran out, after a minute yoshiki and morishige came running out with yui sensei who they supported with their shoulder.

"yui sensei! Shige-nii! Kishinuma! Are you okay!?" mayu asked as they panted.

"I I am fine…" yoshiki said.

"Me too… don't worry mayu…" morishige said.

Yui sensei nodded and said "I am glad to see your fine… what about shinohara and the others thoug…"

"We already asked yuki and the other ghost kids to find them…" Ayumi said.

"we have" a little girl spoke.  
"Yuki!" they yelled.

"How are satoshi and the others!" yoshiki asked.

"I have found nakashima and shinohara… But I'm afraid to say they are gone."

Yuki said.

Mayu, Ayumi and yui sensei started to cry.

Morishige cursed, but really soft so it would not be heard. Yoshiki on the other hand smashed his fist against the wall and shouted "GODDAMIT!"

"O-onii-chan's O-onee-chan's! I I am sorry!" yuki cried.

"It's okay you could… not do anything…" yoshiki sighed.

"Mochida is gone too…" tokiko said who just appeared together with ryou.

"What!?" morishige and yoshiki yelled.

"No! Mochida-kun too!?" ayumi said with more tears streaming down her face.

"God no more…" mayu cried.

"Yuka-san is gone too…" ryou said.

"All of them were so sad…. But they could not let their friends down by just sobbing, they decided to get out as soon as possible.

_Getting out._

"Everyone…" yuki said.

"Yuka-chan?" Ayumi asked.

Yuka walked over to yui sensei.

"It must hurt… here this will make you feel better…" yuki said and patched yui sensei up.

"Thank you for your kindness yuki-chan…" yui sensei said with a smile.

(a/n saving sachiko and shit to lazy to wright that .here they are outside.)

"Everyone ready!?" Ayumi yelled.

They nodded and hopped over the fence.

…

They were back… the five survivors were so happy, but their happiness was gone once they realized that there friends died in that place…

Mochida satoshi…

Mochida yuka…

Nakashima Naomi…

Shinohara Seiko…

…

"I could not save my students… I just…" yui sensei cried.

"yui sensei…" yoshiki said standing there watching her cry with a broken heart, mayu and Ayumi were hugging their desperation away, morishige stood next to them crying and held mayu's shoulder.

"_yui sensei… I'm sorry… we mean the world to you… and you lost some of them… I don't want to see you down… it hurts me… you were there for me and now… ill be there for you too…."_

Yoshiki thought and walked over to her.

He gently grabbed her shoulder.

She looked at him and saw tears in his eyes.

He pulled her in a embrace, and his tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I- I am… so sorry… ill… be here… for you… for all of you… just like you guys… have been there… for me…" he said.

She was surprised and cried even more, she hugged back and hushed him….

Like a mother would do with her child if upset….

**End of chapter one… you likey…? Leave a review.**

**Thnx for reading! See ****you ****next ****chapter****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaand we're back! :3 last chapter naomi seiko satoshi and yuka died! :3**

**Anyway the others are back in the real world and now we continue!**

**Chap 2 : returning home.**

They talked for a little while and went home.. ayumi asked if they could go to school tommorow.

_Mayu and morishige._

"Ill_… _missyou_… _shig_-_nii_…_" mayu said with tears in her eyes.

"Ill miss you too.." morishige said.

Mayu, she had to move away…

Morishige brought mayu to her house and a '_good_' surprise awaited them…

"Hey mom!" mayu said trying to hide her tears.

"Mayu! And morishige too! I have amazing news! Can you stay the night? Morishige?" her mom asked, happiness in her eyes.

"Eh? Aren't we suppose to pack?" mayu asked confused.

"That's the thing! We don't have to move!" she almost shouted.

"EH!?" mayu and morishige were confused.

…

"I can't believe you get to stay!" morishige said happy.

"Neither can i!" mayu almost yelled.

"Oh my gosh! We need to tell the other!" mayu said.

"Right! Ill call kishinuma! He is walking shinozaki home now so you can call yui sensei." Morishige said and grabbed his phone.

_Meanwhile with Ayumi and yoshiki…_

There was a long akward silents between the two, yoshiki insisted to walk her home.

"I- well i… are you…? Ugh never mind…" yoshiki mumbled.

"What's wrong…?" ayumi asked not facing him, her voice sounded broken.

"I wanted to as if you were okay but that's a pretty stupid question…" yoshiki sighed.

"Are you okay?" Ayumi asked finally looking at him

"No… not one bit…" he replied.

"You cried in the classroom, that's so unlike you…"

He stopped walking for a moment and looked down. "…."

"Sorry for asking…" ayumi said.

"D-don't apologize! It's just that i…."

"I figured… when we were back… I lost something important that was gifted to me…"

"Did you lose something in that school?" Ayumi asked still her voice sounded broken.

"Yes… I lost my family."

"what?" Ayumi asked confused.

"I lost my family… with family I mean satoshi… nakashima… shinohara… and yuka… They were… my friends… that's what I always thought… they were always there for me together with you… yui sensei…. Morishige…. Mayu… and my little sister… but when I lost them… satoshi and the others…

And we came back… and I saw all you sad faces. My heart broke and I realized something… You guys were my family… Not just friends but family… my only family besides my sister… I know it sound silly but-" he got cut of by a hug.

"S-shinozaki?" he aksed blushing.

"It's not silly at all kishinuma…. I am glad you saw them as your family… I always was worried and sad to see you alone, and I was so happy to see you made friends with mochida… nakashima the others and me… And when I saw you crying and hugging sensei… my heart broke as well.. well atleast more than it already was." Ayumi said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You never shown such emotion, to see you cry like that just… wounded me…"

She let go of him, she saw him having tears in his eyes and offered her handkerchief.

"Here… don't cry anymore… look you said when we were there… we will get through this." She said with a warm smile, her voice wasn't broken anymore

He smiled back and took the handkerchief "thank shinozaki… for being there for me once again."

They smiled happy for the moment. Until yoshiki's phone rung.

"It's morishige…?" yoshiki said and picked up the phone.

"K_ishinuma! You never gonna guess!_" he shouted through the phone.

"I guess something good happened!" yoshiki replied.

"_Mayu can stay at kisaragi! Her parents get to stay here!_" he shouted once agaim.

"No way!"

"_yes way! I have to go now! Tell shinozaki okay?"_

"Will do bye!"

He hung up and looked happy at ayumi.

"suzumoto gets to stay at kisaragi!" he shouted.

"what!?" Ayumi asked confused.

"Morishige said so! Isn't it amazing! Something good finally happens!"

Ayumi stood in shock before having a big bright smile on her face.

"yes! Yay!" she shouted and hugged yoshiki once more, he hugged back and they both enjoyed this moment.

After a few minutes they let go.

"Let's get you home shall we?" yoshiki said.

"Yeah!" they started to walk home.

**(a/n it's still raining.)**

Ayumi was shivering, yoshiki noticed this and asked if she was okay.

"I'm kinda cold."

"Here take my jacket." He said as he gave her his jacket.

She hesitated. "But? What about you?"

"It's okay just take it." He said.

She smiled and put it on "Thank you."

She looked at him, she kinda thought he always looked sort of hot.

But after he took of his jacket, she had to admit, he looked pretty sexy.

She blushed at her thoughts.

"Your blushing." Yoshiki said looking at her.

"W-wha! I- uh i- B-BAKA!" she shouted trying to hide her blushing face.

Yoshiki laughed at her adorable actions.

After a few minutes they were at her house.

"Well… were here…" Ayumi said she wanted to put off the jacket but he stopped her.

"It's okay you can keep it."

"What? Why?" Ayumi asked.

"For one, I am already soaked so it doesn't really matter anymore. Two, you look adorable in that."

She once again blushed and hit his arm lightly.

"B-BAKA! What are you saying!?"

Yoshiki laughed.

The door was opened by ayumi's older sister who heard the whole conversation.

"You guys are loud." She said.

Ayumi and yoshiki turned around at hinoe who started to giggle.

"You are late Ayumi–chan, who is this guy."

"Yeah… sorry for that…" Ayumi said looking down.

"I-I am kishinuma yoshiki! Um I wanted to walk shinozaki uh I mean your sister home so yeah I um…" yoshiki facepalmed himself and sighed.

Hinoe laughed once again and said "where do you live kishinuma?"

"Oh the other side of town."

"Oh no that's way to far to go at such a time, you can stay here I insist!" hinoe said and pulled him inside.

"Woah! Um I uh…!" yoshiki blushed heavy.

"onee-chan!? What?" ayumi asked confused closing the door behind them.

"Our parents are on a business trip and I want to meet your classmates for once! I'd love to know your boyfriend."

Both ayumi and yoshiki blushed.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"I AM NOT HER BOYFRIEND!"

They both yelled at the exact same time.

"oh? But your wearing his jacket aren't you?" hinoe asked.

"That means nothing!" Ayumi shouted.

"oh to bad… You would be lucky to have a good looking man like that as a boyfriend." Hinoe giggled.

Yoshiki blushed deep red at her comment.

"ugh!" Ayumi sighed and walked to her room. "I'm gonna change clothes!"

Hinoe and yoshiki watched Ayumi walk up the stairs as soon as she was out if sight hinoe gave yoshiki a funny look and asked "do you like Ayumi?"

"wha…?"

"Come on don't be shy! I promise I won't tell!"

"I uh…" he looked away blushing.

"Please!" she asked with pleading eyes.

Yoshiki sighed and mumbled "yes…"

Hinoe giggled at his response.

They suddenly heard a scream from upstairs.

"Shinozaki!?"

Hinoe ran up the stairs followed by yoshiki she opened the door and saw Ayumi sitting on the floor crying.

"shinozaki you okay!?" yoshiki asked worried and kneeled in front of her.

She pointed at her table, hinoe walked over it and grabbed a photo.

"What is… this?" she said.

"What is what?" he asked trying to comfort Ayumi.

"Are these your friends?" hinoe asked kneeling down in front of them and showed the picture.

Yoshiki gasped and grabbed the picture, the faces of their friends… were gone… blacked out…

"_Satoshi… yuka… shinohara… nakashima… why?_" he wondered.

"Mo-chida-kun… yuka-chan.. and and.. sh-shinoh…" Ayumi did not have the ability to speak anymore.

"That's weird… what happened with these poeple?" Hinoe asked.

Ayumi and yoshiki explained everything, to yoshiki's surprise hinoe believe them, Ayumi knew her sister would believe her.

"I think it's the best you guys go to bed, kishinuma… ill prepare a futon for you." Hinoe said.

Ayumi and yoshiki nodded.

…

Ayumi sighed and laid on her bed.

Yoshiki laid in the futon and he was still in his school uniform but he dind't mind.

"Is it my fault?" Ayumi asked.

"Eh? What do you mean?" yoshiki said sitting up.

"That they died? Mochida? Yuka? Shinohara? Nakashima?" Ayumi said, she wasn't crying anymore… she was to tired.

"No of course not! How would you know that would have happened? It's naho's fault isn't it?" yoshiki said.

Ayumi shook her head.

"No it's my fault. But maybe later you and the others might bring me to think it's not my fault." Ayumi said. "Let's go to sleep… goodnight kishinuma-kun."

Before yoshiki could protest it wasn't her fault she switched of the light.

"goodnight" he said and went to sleep.

_With yui sensei and monet._

"Here you go monet" yui sensei said while giving her cat food.

"Meow!"

Yui sensei smiled said and checked her laptop, she got an e-mail from school.

_Yui shishido ._

_Your student that was supposed to get transferred 'mayu suzumoto' may stay at kisaragi. __That__is__all__._

She suddenly got all happy.

"_something __good__!_" she thought.

Her phone ran it's was mayu.

"Yui-sensei! I- I get to stay at kisaragi!" mayu said happy.

"I know!" yui sensei said happy.

They talked for a while and yui sensei went to bed.

She sighed "goodnight monet… I hope I can sleep…"

_The next morning they went to school they had yet one shock to face…._

**Cliffhanger! Ha fuck it you know what will happen ****probably**

**Anywho I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Also if this story comes to an end ill make some sorta season 2 of this, many years later for these characters… if you guys want leave a review ****pls**

**Bye**


	3. update

update my tablet broke so i couldn't make any stories and such i'm so so sorry 


End file.
